


Stalwart Stones

by Yourwritingco



Series: Infinity Stones [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infinity Gems, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon, The infinity stones are pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourwritingco/pseuds/Yourwritingco
Summary: The Infinity Stones aren't pleased with Thanos.Especially three in particular





	Stalwart Stones

Thanos snaps his fingers.

  
Thanos snaps his fingers and wipes out half of the population.

  
He can feel them vanish into nothingness, but all he can hear is the wails of Power,Space, and Reality as their vast power is used against them.

  
The infinity stones were meant to help, not harm others, and this is  _wrong,sososowrongandithurts_ -

  
But even that is nothing to the others.

  
Thanos opens a portal and vanishes once more, but when he steps out, he's not in his chosen destination, he's in the mind stone.

  
Standing in front of him is a strange being. It is neither male nor female, constantly changing between the two. Staring at it directly is impossible, Thanos' brain will not let him look it in the eyes. But even so, he knows they're full of tears.

  
"Why?!" The Mind Stone screeches, and for a second, the mind stone's landscape changes to show the former wielder of the stone, lying dead as Thanos ripped it from his head. "Why him?" It asked in quieter tone.

  
Thanos turns around, he has no time for pointless grief after all, but to his surprise, he finds her can't leave.

  
Mind is keeping him here, a prisoner.

  
He tries to use Mind's own power to escape the stone's prison, but Mind is blocking him,  _depriving_  him of power.

  
Thanos grits his teeth, and instead tries to draw on the others powers, but Power, Space and Reality are staying out of this one, and when he tries to reach Soul-

  
Gamora lunges at him, shrieking at the top of her lungs. Flashes of her little friends appear, all of them except the raccoon disintegrating as she attacks him with nothing more than her nails and teeth. Mind joins in as well, helping their sister, and flashes of the android and the witch join the imagery as they do so. Both of them are working together now, trying to keep him in the amalgamation of Mind and Soul.

  
"Enough!" Thanos breaks through Realities wall, and knocks the two away instantly. Gamora, who, being the soul stone, was too emotional to realize they were getting nowhere, while the Mind stone, being the logical one, had enough sense to stay down. Thanos blasted his daughter away again, and he saw his opening to leave. He would have to be more careful next time he entered the stones again-

  
His concentration was destroyed when something body checked him from behind. The actual force of the blow was enough to make him black out temporarily.

  
He came to just in time to dodge a foot that slammed down into the ground with enough force to splinter the ground, causing shards of what looked like glass to fly everywhere. He gets to his feet, and turns to face his opponent, but whoever they are, they are faster than any creature he's ever seen or heard of, Thanos doesn't even see them move, but suddenly his nose is broken, and two of his teeth are punched out.

  
He goes flying for a good twelve feet away at least, but lands on his feet, and he finally gets a good look at his opponent.

  
It's a female, at least it looks like it. Her hair,eye and skin color are ever changing, but only two things stay the same; she would always look to be a ten year old, with chubby cheeks and a stick thin body.

  
And draped over her shoulders was a red cloak, a tribute to her holder.

  
Time crosses the distance instantly, coming to a stop inches away from Thanos. Her cloak settles around her once more as Mind and Gamora join her. "Let me go. I need to go back," it's not a demand, it's a plea, and Thanos finds it strange that even the ever practical Time can mourn others.

  
He needs to strike them down first. Time could move too quick that striking last would be deadly.

  
So he taps Space, and sends Mind into the darkest place he can think of. At the same instant, he uses Power, and Gamora is temporally stripped of hers. He summons Reality, and Time becomes insignificant.

  
When he feels Minds weakness, he pushes into it, overpowering them and using their powers against Time and Soul. _Scream_ , he asks, and they scream, oh yes, they scream.  
When it's over, the three are curled up in front of him, shaking, gagging and panting. 

  
He leaves the mindscape without any trouble after that, and is immediately aware of how horrified Reality,Space and Power are. They don't speak up, but he can feel their disgust at the back of his mind.

  
But, more pressing is Mind, Soul and Time.

  
Even after all this, they aren't done. They aren't finished. He knocked them down, but they will get back up. He can feel their determination, their patience. He didn't get rd of their fury, merely pushed it down temporarily.

  
They'll wait until he's weak, and they'll strike again. They'll risk unbearable pain for even the _chance_ at locking him up in their stones.

  
And they'll do it for the android,the half Celestial and the sorcerer.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I used to wonder if the Time Stone was sentient and/or fond of Strange, and then this happened.
> 
> I think all the stones are sentient in their own way, and all have their unique personalities. For example;
> 
> Time is physically a child, because they are the middle ground between grown ups and babies. She is a rational stone, but adores Stephen. After he dies, she adds a cloak to her esemble.
> 
> Soul is highly emotional, and Gamora, after basically fusing with it, also becomes a lot more emotional.
> 
> Mind is gender neutral because a mind does not conform to physical things like gender. If you look directly at them, you will go insane.
> 
> Reality is practical, but is also mischievous. She created things like subatomic particles just to screw with us.
> 
> Space is flighty and easily scared. He and Time are either best friends or twins or something
> 
> Power is arrogant, confident and over enthusiastic. He is fond of Quill


End file.
